Cállate y dame un hijo
by Siclaro
Summary: Shura Montés logró la consolidación profesional que tanto añoraba y ahora va por lo que tenía presupuestado para su futuro, aunque no consideró lo molesto que puede ser el buscar un "benevolente donador de esperma". Historia de mediana extensión sobre la jungla que atravesará Shura para decidirse por un donante a la altura de sus expectativas, junto con las de Angelo, Dita y Aioria
1. Los 31 Inviernos y la molesta Primavera

Hogar de Shura Montés.

En un espacioso departamento cerca del centro de Atenas (el cual estaba lleno de cajas a medio desarmar), un pelinegro de 30 años con el sueño pesado reacciona a la escandalosa alarma de su celular, estratégicamente puesto sobre la cómoda que queda a 2 pasos de la cama. Cuando al fin apaga la alarma se estira y hace elongaciones básicas mientras prepara la ducha. Y es que así es el: metódico, disciplinado y por sobre todo muy práctico con su tiempo. En 20 minutos ya está bajando por el ascensor del edificio, con su impecable traje (no ridículamente caro ni avaramente barato), el maletín con los papeles que dejó listos la noche anterior, su rebelde cabello apenas domado y una sutil sonrisa de satisfacción.

Por resumir, Shura Montés es un joven de 31 años recién cumplidos, su apariencia es bastante atractiva aunque _no a primera vista:_ ya que si bien su proporcionada figura (ni tan tonificada, ni tan escuálida), su blanca piel, y sus profundos ojos negros son dignos de apreciar, no recuerda jamás haber llamado especialmente la atención de sus potenciales amantes con su sola presencia; es más: sus anteriores parejas podrían decir que comenzaron a sentirse cautivados por el luego de tratarlo, ya que es bastante discreto con la forma en que se presenta a las personas desconocidas.

Era un martes de principios de marzo, la primavera estaba anunciándose en Grecia, el clima era el más recomendable del año (aunque la época favorita es el otoño por mucho) y pareciera que hay más niños jugando, más personas de buen humor, y por sobre todo, más "parejas pegajosas" prometiéndose mentiras. O así es como Shura les llama mentalmente cuando escucha esas frases sueltas de "amor efusivo e ingenuo".

Pasa por su té y un café en el local de la cuadra antes del edificio donde trabaja hace seis años, pero estos días algo cambió: y aquí viene la gran causa de los acontecimientos futuros, ya que hace una semana exacta, los "pesos pesados" de la firma de abogados donde lleva trabajando desde los 24 años (si, egresó a tiempo) decidieron hacerlo socio y parte. Desde ahora participa en la resolución respecto a los clientes, casos y procedimientos por medio de la mesa directiva. A pesar de ser joven, es muy talentoso y ha sabido a llevar casos complejos con una cooperación más allá de lo satisfactorio, y es por eso que todos estuvieron muy de acuerdo en que lo natural era apoyarlo y ayudarlo a desarrollarse con más autonomía para en un futuro dejarlo a cargo de ciertas divisiones.

\- Buen día su majestad, aquí está su sagrado brebaje de los martes, tenga usted delicada doncella… ilustre el tacto de sus dedos… etcétera

\- ¡Cuando yo te vi la primera vez aún no te salían pelos en las bolas!, así que deja el sarcasmo ¡maldito mocoso resucitado!- contestó una bella mujer de largos cabellos negros que ocupaba el escritorio justo a la entrada del nuevo despacho de Shura.

\- Cuando me gusten las tetas me caso contigo, fina señora…- hace una reverencia exagerada.

\- ¡¿ME DIJISTE SEÑORA?! Si me llaman para transferirte a Alaska yo misma falsifico tu firma para el contrato.

\- ¡¿Con esa boquita besas a tu esposa?! - finge indignación.

\- Hablando de mi magnífica esposa: mandó saludos y dijo que va a hacerte una maldita sesión cuando lo pidas. –su semblante se relaja haciéndola ver más joven, ante la sola mención de su amada.

\- Y te vas a lavar la lengua con jabón para decirle que el jueves a las 4 y que muchas gracias. … ¿Se siente mejor? –agrega el pelinegro sentándose en la silla frente a su interlocutora.

\- Al fin es evidente que el puto tratamiento hizo algo por nosotras. Hasta iremos a comprar pelucas mañana.

\- Me alegro, no sé qué habría hecho contigo si ella se va, ¿quién te iba a soportar?

\- Ya para que me emociono

\- ¿Hay paquetes para mí? Será el cumpleaños de Dita y su regalo tiene que estar por llegar.

\- Si, llegó ayer mientras su ilustrísima estaba en el almuerzo de estirados…

\- Y sabes si…

\- si: es lindo el diseño, si: encontré un envoltorio apropiado y por ultimo: le encantará, tienes buen ojo para los regalos jefecito.

Un intercambio de palabras de ese calibre se podía apreciar cada día laboral en el vestíbulo de la firma, la cual ocupaba todo el piso 15 del imponente edificio. La secretaria en cuestión se trata de una mujer llamada Pandora Heinstein. Cualquiera diría que no se ríe y su postura la hace ver autoritaria… pero lo cierto es que con Shura se entienden a la perfección, se extrañan cuando no se ven en más de tres días: entre más fuertes las groserías, más amor hay implícito en ellas.

Pero antes, ¿Cómo comenzar a explicar a Pandora Heinstein?, pues bien: podríamos iniciar con que nació en Alemania 5 años antes que Shura y llegaron a entrevistarse para distintos cargos el mismo día a la oficina, se desearon suerte y cada uno dio sus respectivas entrevistas sin cruzarse al concluir éstas.

Por casualidades del destino un recién egresado Shura (con sus 24 añitos sin haber visto en mucho tiempo la luz fuera del cuarto de estudio de su universidad) y Pandora iniciando un Magíster en Historia del Arte se encontraron en un concurrido bar alternativo ese mismo fin de semana, ya estaban borrachos así que todo lo que quedó al final de la fiesta fue un par de desgarbados post adolescentes sentados en una azotea mirando el amanecer en la ciudad.

-flashback-

\- ¿Entonces serás una reconocida curadora y crítica de arte pero mientras te aguantarás a la gente de una firma de abogados?- preguntaba un Shura azotado por el trasnoche

\- Si, necesito dos trabajos.

\- La verdad es que me sorprende que alguien con tu preparación quiera ser secretaria. ¿estás en tu etapa rebelde de anarquía radical donde comes basura y vives en una toma de terreno para llamar la atención de tus padres?

\- Mira, en resumen la sociedad de ricos a los que mi familia pertenece es más vieja y añeja que la Reina, es más, creo que se han casado entre primos en al menos 6 generaciones de Heinsteins- se ata el largo cabello en una coleta.

\- Eso explica tu patología mental… ¿o también te quieres casar con un primo?

\- Ya superé aquello, mi esposa y yo no somos compatibles con el apellido Heinstein.

\- Merezco un resumen- Dice Shura adoptando una actitud más despierta

\- Mira, me tengo que ir asique va así: me enamoré de una kinesióloga hermosa y la cortejé hasta que dejó de verme como una pendeja mimada, cogimos, me enamoré más, LOS HEINSTEIN me desheredaron en cuanto les dije que íbamos enserio, me fui de casa, bla bla bla, asi que mi amada Yuzuriha propuso la idea de ir a vivir juntas y compartir gastos en algo modesto antes de que nos asentemos y bla bla, el amor no paga las cuentas, y bla bla ella recién está haciéndose de clientes fijos asique yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados esperando que me reconozcan en los altos círculos de curadores de museos y galerías: por lo tanto usaré mis hasta ahora inútiles conocimientos en protocolo para que ahorremos bien hasta tener la casa.

\- ¿Y te irás en dos años cuando el magister acabe?

\- Y si puedo me largaré antes, créeme que usar ropa formal y sonreírle a esos idiotas no es un sueño, pero es el plan del momento.

\- Suerte con eso, esta semana sabré si quedé en la firma, están llamando a mis profesores y esos antecedentes de rigor…

\- Debes hacer una especie de penitencia si de veras quieres el trabajo, como por ejemplo: "si quedo en esta firma, me rasuraré las bolas todos los viernes"

\- AAAH, entiendo, pero no necesito eso, en realidad no tengo mucho pelo… pero que tal esto: si quedo te llevaré sagradamente un café monstruoso a la oficina cada día hasta que acabe tu magister.

\- ¡Hecho! ¡Nos vemos pimpollo!

\- Me llamo Shura, y dale saludos a la sagrada mujer

\- En tu nombre, idiota.

*Fin del flashback*

Habían pasado siete largos años desde que iniciaran aquella amistad, Pandora efectivamente se retiró al terminar el magister; sin embargo, hace dos años tuvo que retomar los contactos y llamar desesperada para cubrir el cargo de una de las secretarias que estaba por jubilar, y es que a su amada esposa le habían declarado un agresivo cáncer a la piel, aquello implicó la necesidad de un trabajo bien remunerado y con horario fijo (Yuzuriha necesitaba cuidados no compatibles con turnos en inauguraciones nocturnas, etc.). Es así como Pandora había estado cumpliendo sagradamente su rol y estaba más que agradecida de que Shura la haya pedido como secretaria personal apenas pasó a formar parte de la mesa de socios, además de que por esos días parecía que las buenas noticias estaban comenzando a asomar: Yuzuriha estaba respondiendo bien al segundo y último tratamiento que se podían permitir pagar, ahora se le veía más animada y no sentía nauseas todo el tiempo… definitivamente Pandora podía decir que poco a poco podrían llevar a cabo la vida que siempre quisieron.

Aquella mañana transcurrió con un concentrado Shura haciendo los pendientes suspendidos por la importante y extensa reunión del día anterior, que comenzó con un almuerzo y finalizó entrada la noche con un brindis asegurando el éxito del nuevo vínculo: la firma estaría a cargo de los asuntos de una importante empresa.

-Llegó el más hermoso y dice que no admitirá un rechazo de tu parte- Anunció Pandora dándole a Shura solo unos segundos para esconder el regalo y recibir a Dita.

\- Shura? Hola… - en la entrada de su nueva oficina se deja ver un sereno y hermoso hombre de largos cabellos celestes, un escandaloso lunar bajo el ojo, acompañado de un sutil aroma a rosas.

\- ¡Dita! ¿Cómo estás? –pregunta Shura levantándose a darle un afectuoso abrazo

\- Bien… -le abraza de vuelta y le desordena el cabello con cariño-

\- ¿Ángelo está bien? Tú estás bien?

\- Sí, estamos excelente… de hecho… vine porque extrañamos verte, pero conociéndote en vez de cobrarte afectos por teléfono es mejor venir a cerciorarse de que comes, duermes, te afeitas y no has muerto…aunque veo que estás en una oficina propia y figuras en una placa como socio, ¡felicidades!- concluyó el sueco con una sincera sonrisa.

\- Lo sé y lo siento, nos metimos de cabeza con lo del nuevo cliente, pero todo concluyó ayer asique ahora estaré mucho más libre, podríamos celebrar…

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Ahora tendrás tiempo de almorzar e ir al baño? – pregunta con un tono divertido tomando asiento frente al escritorio del español.

\- … Y de celebrar tu cumpleaños, ya sea que quieras ir a bailar, arrendar cabañas o comer en un lugar nuevo, lo que sea que decidas yo te apoyo y participaré…

\- Es bueno saber que no pierdes las costumbres fundamentales, pero en realidad vine a cerciorarme de que estás vivo y a comunicarte que estás invitado a mi cumpleaños que será en la casa nueva de Aioria….

\- ¿El pulgoso? Ya hizo efectiva su herencia… olvidé por completo aquel asunto… lo llamaré

\- Si, fue todo muy sano: él se queda con la casa de la playa y su hermano mayor con la estancia en el campo, tú sabes, familias unidas con buena voluntad…

\- Entonces le llevaré algo que pueda necesitar… espero no haber hecho que se moleste

\- Descuida, sabemos que estas para nosotros, sólo Ángelo te recuerda melodramáticamente una vez al día – instantáneamente el rostro del peliceleste se ilumina al hablar de su flamante esposo italiano, la huracán de la relación como lo llama Aioria.

\- El día que no lo haga pensaré que ya no me quiere, de hecho me agrada la idea de que estemos todos el día de tu cumpleaños, tengo una decisión que compartir con ustedes…

\- ¿Te vas a casar con tu escritorio?

\- ¡Dita!

\- Está bien, el amor es libre, nosotros te aceptamos igual.

\- Muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí.

\- Entonces nos vemos el sábado

\- Ahí estaré- se despiden con un fraternal abrazo y el bello pisciano se despide afectuosamente de Pandora antes de abandonar la firma, como siempre llamando la atención de los hombres y mujeres a su alrededor.

Afrodita Lindgren es un respetado botánico sueco próximo a cumplir los treinta. Había llegado a la vida de Shura cinco años atrás, como la primera y única pareja reconocida por su mejor amigo Ángelo. Afrodita aparte de bello, observador y muy sereno, es muy inteligente. Solo como dato interesante cabe mencionar que Dita y Ángelo se conocieron en el funeral de un profesor de química que tuvieron en común en los primeros años de universidad. Para Ángelo el efecto fue inmediato: se olvidó de las amigas del bar, de los amigos del departamento de más arriba, y hasta de los marinos con poca ropa que frecuentaba la ciudad… pero para su propio desvelo, no supo que hacer, y es que con el sueco solo tenía claras tres cosas:

1- No iba a conquistarlo con su típica galantería de primera cita en un bar de dudosa reputación.

2- No lo cautivaría ni mostrándole bobaliconamente su trabajado abdomen

3- Menos que menos lograría algo bueno piropeándolo al pasar.

Esas tres cosas era todo lo que Ángelo sabía y todo lo que temía ya que en semejante escenario ninguna de sus tácticas para folladas de una sola noche servirían. Shura se apiadó a la segunda semana y le aconsejó que tanteara terreno (estado civil, antecedentes, exes psicópatas, intereses, carrera, gustos, etc.) lo cual Ángelo aceptó de buena gana en vista de que no tenía un plan, averiguó por aquí y por allá para darse de lleno contra la incertidumbre cuando concluyó que no estaba frente a una persona predecible o desequilibrada: ¡estaba frente a un semi-dios!

Así fue como estuvo dos meses conformándose con buscar momentos para saludarlo al pasar, hasta que se rindió y en un momento de desesperación le preguntó si existía la remota posibilidad de que aceptase una cita con él: Dita sólo le dijo que pase a su laboratorio por la tarde y eso fue todo; eran el complemento del otro. Dos años después se casaron, y ahora Dita era un miembro más de la "familia" que Shura, Ángelo y Aioria tenían.

Dos días después de aquel martes Shura llegó a la consulta que Yuzuriha tenía en casa, Pandora tenía permiso administrativo asique pasaron una amena velada entre el masaje para Shura y la cena que Pandora hizo aquella tarde

\- A pesar de que tu cuello es siempre un caso, me sorprende que esté menos contracturado que en todas las otras sesiones… -observó Yuzuriha quien estaba sentada en un extremo de la mesa familiar con una peluca rosada que habían adquirido en un arranque de optimismo.

\- La incertidumbre me pone tenso, pero cuando tengo claro lo que viene me relajo.

\- ¿Tomaste alguna decisión que te trajo calma? –se sienta más cerca de Shura, quien nota inmediatamente que sus ojeras están comenzando a desaparecer

\- La verdad es que si, y hacerlo fue la solución a muchas de mis inquietudes…

\- ¿Y podemos saber de qué se trata?- Preguntó Pandora tomando asiento al lado de su esposa.

\- Es que últimamente me he estado cuestionando mi legado… en realidad hace bastante… y… siempre he querido…. Es decir… he tenido la inquietud… yo… ¡en fin! quería adoptar un niño para entregarle toda mis atención y cuidados. Lo veía como mi fin último luego de la estabilidad laboral.

\- ¿Y que te detiene?

\- Creen que las adopciones son más viables por parte de familias constituidas

\- Se oye complicado

\- Ya sé que haré pero te lo cuento el lunes, Ángelo me mata si no es el primero en saber…

La tarde pasó entre chistes y los dulces que Pandora hacía cuando estaba de buen humor, y últimamente no era para menos, Yuzuriha comenzaba a experimentar un tenue crecimiento de cabello y una leve subida de peso que solo auguraba cosas buenas.

Cuando por fin llegó el sábado Shura se levantó alrededor de las 11 de la mañana (sin despertador de por medio), se dio un largo baño de tina, se puso unos ajustados pantalones negros, unas zapatillas azules y una impecable camisa verde, le daba un aire informal y era justo lo que necesitaba después de una semana de traje, fue al supermercado por unas cervezas y partió a la dirección que gentilmente Dita le había enviado por mensaje esa misma mañana.

\- Cabra satánica

\- Gato pulgoso

\- Te extrañé

\- Lo sé, ¿quieres que te cargue hasta tu casa? – pregunta Shura en tono meloso

\- Sería muy gay de mi parte – finge indignación Aioria

\- Estás rodeado, maldita minoría

\- Entonces aquí me tienes

Shura carga a Aioria y las cervezas hacia el interior de la casa donde suelta al gato sobre el sillón y va a saludar a Ángelo apenas se ven, de forma efusiva ya que tenían una amistad muy sentimental, lo cual resultaba raro considerando que Shura se muestra tan antisocial y Ángelo tan apático.

\- Te perdono yo también he estado demasiado ocupado

\- ¿Viene la primavera y todos mueren?

\- Sí, pero ya no saltan de un edificio, ahora encuentran métodos refinados que debo estudiar bien.

\- Estas generaciones ya no son como antes…- bromea Shura, ya que no conocía a nadie con mayor vocación de forense que Ángelo, quien hacía poco terminó su especialización en tanatología.

Dita llega desde la cocina secándose las manos y saluda a Shura de un abrazo

\- Te ves muy bien con ese verde

\- ¿Quieres ver tu regalo?

\- Por supuesto

\- Ven

Shura lo guía hasta su auto y abre la cajuela sacando un estuche de terciopelo con una cinta.

\- La vi y pensé que nadie le daría más provecho que tu

\- Shura esto es…

\- Es tu regalo, ¡feliz cumpleaños Dita!

\- ¡Shura muchísimas gracias!

Alguno pensarían que era un regalo un tanto peculiar, pero era perfecto para Dita: eran semillas para las plantas más distinguidas del Jardín Botánico de Madrid, aquellas de las que el sueco siempre se acordaba que quería tener en su jardín, es en medio del abrazo que Ángelo se les une

\- Podríamos decir que te luciste, Aioria se sentirá derrotado.

\- No te preocupes, ya asumí que el otro año voy a traer el mejor unicornio – bromea Aioria ya que él y Ángelo siempre cuentan con Shura para idear regalos acertados.

\- Ya que estamos todos quisiera comentarles algo importante- comienza Shura, pues ya no tenía caso andar tan ansioso con el asunto.

\- Hazlo rápido, queremos saber…- presionó Ángelo

\- Voy a tener un hijo… o hija.

\- ¿¡Y CON EL PERMISO DE QUIEN?! ¿Lo conocemos?, ¡No me digas que volviste con Shaka!


	2. El feliz cumpleaños y el maldito centaur

Capítulo II

Shura se pone repentinamente nervioso, no sabe bien como expresar sus motivaciones, el pasar del viento entre los árboles hace un sonido bastante fuerte si consideramos que están todos en silencio, asique inconscientemente desordena el cabello de la parte posterior de su cabeza y se aclara la garganta.

\- Voy a tener un hijo…etto… quiero decir… ¡eso! tener un hijo- agrega hablando atropelladamente, había olvidado el factor vida real cuando se imaginó entregando aquella noticia. – Con Shaka no más por favor, gracias-

\- ¿¡Y no nos has presentado al milagroso padre de tu hijo?! Estoy indignado y eso es malo porque es el cumpleaños de Dita- se queja Ángelo dramáticamente (como siempre)

\- Había olvidado tu don…mira, Aioria se quedó sin palabras –agregó Dita abrazando su regalo-

\- EEEEH, a ver – Shura cambia su posición ahora llevando su peso al otro pie y respira antes de proseguir- quiero tener un hijo, de un donante anónimo, estoy indeciso respecto a los candidatos que me ofrece el banco de esperma… quiero decir… es complicado porque no sé si las características que adjuntan son las que me interesan… es complicado…

\- ¿Dice como si son drogadictos o astronautas? Eso es información de calidad. ¡Y si le ponen una foto mucho mejor! – Participa Aioria esta vez-

\- ¿tan complicado es? Yo pensé que simplemente sugerías el color de ojos y salud del donante – acota Ángelo

\- ¿y buscar un compañero es muy complicado?- consulta Dita pensando en lo más práctico (para el)

\- ¡Dita y yo seremos los padrinos por supuesto!... Y el gato pulgoso si quiere…

\- Como sea, yo le voy a enseñar las cosas importantes, ¿se imaginan un Shura pequeño y tierno? – Dita puso la idea en la cabeza de Ángelo de manera efectiva

\- ¡Y no olvides lo inocente!

\- ¡Un Shura para cambiarle pañales!

\- Imagínenlo gateando

\- AWWWWW

\- ¡PAREN!, de momento el doctor dijo que estoy en una etapa fértil y en una edad óptima para ser inseminado, solo no quiero que sea demasiado tarde. Y si, prefiero un donante anónimo así no tengo que lidiar con las emociones ni frustraciones de nadie, además: si formo una familia después me será más fácil adoptar otros niños, enserio quiero eso... El martes quiero ir a comunicar mi elección respecto al donante.

\- No lo sé Shura, un par de carácterísticas no son el mapa absoluto de una persona, por ultimo busca un donante que puedas conocer bien y aun así no involucrarte emocionalmente, pero al menos tendrás una verdadera idea… -insiste Dita con suavidad-

\- Coincido con Dita, alguien como tú no puede ni merece arriesgarse así.

\- ¿Ángelo vas a decir algo?- pregunta Shura esperanzado en que apoye el plan original

\- Solo diré que coincido con ellos, si vas a tener un hijo… si vas a traer a alguien a este mundo hazlo a través de un acto humano como lo es coger hasta la saciedad, no en una camilla.

\- ¿Es enserio?... no se molesten si les contesto que solo lo voy a considerar… solo eso.

Luego de que la idea se asentó entre los amigos (para la amargura de Shura, que tiene pánico a involucrarse con alguien para algo tan serio), se dedicaron a agasajar a Dita por su cumpleaños, Ángelo cocinó su mejor pasta y mientras terminaban de almorzar en la terraza, el mismo cocinero anunció que el regalo serían unas vacaciones en Tailandia en Diciembre; luego de eso Shura calmó al cumpleañero diciéndole que sus plantas (les llama bebés) estarían a salvo porque el mismo se encargaría de regarlas y nutrirlas siguiendo al pie de la letra las condiciones del sueco.

Luego de un improvisado postre de helado con más vino, Aioria les enseñó toda la casa (adecuó dos cuartos de la misma especialmente para recibir a sus amigos) y ya cuando el atardecer teñía las nubes de rojo decidieron abrigarse y "beber algo más" al lado de la chimenea.

Aioria Afkadis, es un joven maestro de física en una secundaria local, con esto no queremos pensar en una persona amargada o estresada ya que él se lo toma todo con calma además de una enorme y contagiosa sonrisa; Aioria a eso de los 12 entró en una etapa de rebeldía considerable (su hermano mayor, el chico modelo de la familia, se había largado a estudiar al extranjero) al tiempo que sus padres se mudaban al nuevo barrio, donde sería vecino de Ángelo y Shura (que ya eran unos "maduros" muchachos de 14). La primera semana ya eran inseparables, Aioria podría decir que vivió una adolescencia enriquecedora entre las locuras de Ángelo y la astucia de Shura. Además de ser profesor de física en la secundaria, es aficionado al remo (teniendo su propia línea de accesorios). ¿Cómo es posible que este felino pequeño ya tenga esta casa?: su abuelo se la heredó hace seis años y por trámites aburridos e infinitos (que Shura agilizó) recién ahora se hace efectivo el uso de la misma. Desde que la gente recuerda a Aioria en el barrio donde crecieron, lo recuerdan al lado de Shura y Ángelo, todas las detenciones, aciertos, navidades, fiestas, y salidas eran de los tres, aun cuando Aioria entró dos años después a la universidad las cosas no cambiaron, así fue que recibieron muy a gusto a Dita cuando Ángelo lo presentó con mucha solemnidad (o así se le puede llamar en comparación con las "amigas" que llegaba a la pensión que compartían, o los marineros jóvenes que van a conocer el lugar).

A eso de las once de la noche ya Aioria y Shura estaban recostados sobre la alfombra brindando por todo lo que se les ocurría (desde el dia que se conocieron hasta la existencia de las abejas) a ratos se les une Ángelo quien está recostado en el sillón con su flamante esposo riendo de las ocurrencias de esos tres, ya habían pasado dos botellas de vino cortesía de Ángelo y es cuando Dita está abriendo la tercera (nadie más estaba en condiciones de intentarlo ya que desde el "postre" que están algo borrachos) que se escucha el timbre de la casa sorprendiéndolos a todos (¿quién iría en temporada baja a una apartada casa en la playa?), Aioria se dispone a caminar en las mejores condiciones de la que es capaz hacia la puerta de entrada que estaba al final del pasillo, Shura está arrodillado extendiendo su copa hacia Dita para que le sirva mientras escuchan atentos el ruido de la puerta… se escucha una exclamación de sorpresa y risas, así que el ambiente se relaja mientras el trío hace otro brindis… estaban hablando de que tan lejos quedaban las habitaciones (como para arrastrarse a ellas) cuando ven avanzar dos sombras abrazadas de los hombros y Shura está intentando enfocar bien cuando de pronto la luz de la sala revela el rostro de Aioros, el hermano mayor de Aioria, quien solo ha aparecido esporádicamente en sus vidas cuando viene a visitar a sus padres para las fiestas… ese Aioros no era del agrado de Shura pero siempre había disimulado para no alejar o incomodar a su buen amigo Aioria. A este arquero siempre lo perfiló como a un imbécil sobrevalorado por su físico y aparente humanidad… su gentileza tiene que ser un encubridor del sociópata que lleva dentro… definitivamente para Shura no era una persona _Creíble._

-… justo llegas para el cumpleaños de Dita… o lo que queda de el- comienza Aioria al notar la cara de sueño de su amigos, quienes ahora que lo nota están despeinados y somnolientos- bueno Aioros: Ángelo, Shura y Dita quien es el esposo de Ángelo…

\- Disculpen! Era una sorpresa para Aioria, Hola Ángelo, Shura – hace un gesto con la cabeza acompañado de su perfecta sonrisa antes de acercarse al cumpleañero y saludarlo con unas palmaditas en el hombro- nuestros padres insistieron en que venga a saludarte, realmente no tenía intenciones de interrumpir… es decir, no pensé que estabas ocupado.

Aioria (con la efusiva ayuda de los otros tres) le dice que no es problema y le sirven vino intentando no manchar la alfombra, tienen las típicas conversaciones de gente que ha perdido el recato a causa del alcohol y el sueño.

-… es increíble… solía venir solo para navidad y creí que el tiempo no pasaba….pero ahora que vengo a quedarme resulta que noto que ya no son unos estudiantes gruñones, son adultos… ¡salud por eso!

\- Ni que lo digas, el pimpollo hasta superó su etapa rompe corazones- escupe Ángelo apuntando a Aioria-

\- Osea que volviste con Lyfia?- pregunta Aioros con cautela-

\- No podríamos considerarlo un acto de superación a ese crimen

\- Dije que estaba mas cuerdo, no mas loco!- se defiende Aioria-

\- ¡El nuevo interés es la profesora de Biología, Marín!- suelta Shura-

\- ¡No lo habías contado! – se queja Dita-

\- ¡Se le derriten los ojos cuando la ve! Le habló como una mascota fiel: "Marín…eh… nos vemos en la junta del jueves"- dice Shura imitando el tono de un adolescente inseguro-

\- ¡Y después escuché como caían las gotas de sudor desde su trasero! Y estábamos en un bar, eso fue lo peor…. Hablando de trabajo en un bar, aun no lo superamos. –Ángelo negaba mirando a Aioria-

\- Podemos dejar de halagarme? ¡Es difícil de impresionar! ¿Por qué no hablamos del padre de catálogo de Shura?- suplica Aioria para desviar el tema-

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Llegan vestidos? ¿Son de plástico?- pregunta Aioros desorientado

\- Así sería fácil, pero quiere materia prima para tener a su bendición, si es que me entiendes. -Dice Ángelo desordenando el cabello de Shura-

\- Jamás hubiese imaginado que estaba en tus planes ser padre! Te ves tan…. –comienza Aioros-

\- ¿Tan qué?- Shura levanta la guardia ya que era muy receloso respecto a que la gente opine sobre él o su vida (gente que no pertenece a su íntimo circulo, aunque si no fuera que se trata del hermano de Aioria le hubiese contestado directamente "no te pregunté")

\- Tan… centrado en tu trabajo, ¿o me equivoco? Cada vez que hablo con Aioria me cuenta de tus logros profesionales- Aioros no se alteró ni un poco ante la postura tan rígida de Shura, haciendo que Ángelo y Aioria se miren divertidos ya que cuando Shura se tensa pocos sobreviven.

\- Es verdad- bebe un poco más de su vino- de hecho no sería tema, salvo que elegir a un donante es un mar de incertidumbres- comienza Shura relajando su postura, ya que Aioros no le había revelado nada nuevo respeto a su predilección por el trabajo.

\- Por ti hasta le revisarías las uñas-

\- ¡Exageran!- confiesa la cabra con las mejillas levemente rojas- solo quiero que no se involucre, que tenga buena salud y sepa entender lo que lee, ¿eso es todo?-

\- Eso es muy importante, tienes claras tus prioridades- comenta Aioros terminando su tercera copa-

\- ¡Mi hermano se acaba de ofrecer!- Clama Aioria dejando caer vino de su copa

\- ¡Quedaría en familia! y Aioria tendría un sobrino DE SU SANGRE!- dice Ángelo entusiasmado-

\- ¡Vayan a dormir, están ebrios! ¡En ningún momento se ofreció!- dice Shura con agotamiento por el vino y el sueño

\- uyuyuyyyyyy! – Aioria y Ángelo se reían de solo imaginar a su serio amigo con alguien tan poco formal como Aioros

\- Tendría la guapura de mis genes…- contrataca Aioria

\- Y lo mejor es que Aioros a los dos días ni se va a acordar de ti entonces eres libre….

\- Si Dita estuviese despierto esto no estaría pasando – Dice Shura muy incómodo con el rubor expandiéndose por su cara.

\- estoy medio despierto y opino que mi amado esposo si está muy ebrio...como el primer día que lo hice caer – comenta un somnoliento mientras Dita se despereza de su pequeña e improvisada siesta, se incorpora y le extiende la mano a su esposo, éste lo sigue hacia la habitación que ocuparán ambos- ¡y es una genial idea porque a Shura le gustan Castaños!- dice divertido el sueco antes de perderse de vista por el pasillo, generándole un hiper bochorno al español.

\- Era broma Shura, está todo bien- le palmea la espalda Aioria - sé que somos guapos e imposibles-

\- Aunque igual debo reconocer que me duele un poco tu rechazo- dramatiza Aioros tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

\- Eres el hermano de Aioria y punto – Acota Shura con seriedad.

\- ¿Mas vino, parroquiano?- pregunta Aioria

\- Con toda la fe…

\- ¡Amén!- Y los tres se sirven el vino, ya estaban bastante chispeantes y desinhibidos.

\- Voy a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a buscar el resto de los muebles a mi departamento anterior- comenta Shura mientras intenta incorporarse

\- ¡Pero si yo te iba a acompañar!- hace un puchero Aioria

\- No cachorro, queda muy poco así que tu disfruta que vino tu hermano…

\- Por mí no te alteres, me voy a quedar en Atenas una larga temporada esta vez, asique tendremos tiempo, descuida Shura- dice Aioros

\- En ese caso mañana te levanto a las nueve

\- ¡Diez!

\- Eso espero pequeño, ¡Buenas noches!- Shura agarra las copas vacías y las lleva a la cocina dejando a los hermanos en la sala, se lava el vino que tenía seco en las manos y poco antes de salir apaga la luz pero al dar un paso adelante se topa con Aioros en la salida de la cocina, quedando muy cerca, distinguiendo la silueta del otro por la luz del pasillo…Shura se asusta y después se ríe por la situación y besando la mejilla de Aioros sin pensar en nada y se encamina a su dormitorio deseándole las buenas noches, dejando al griego encantado con esa faceta tierna y relajada de la cabra.

Cuando Shura llega a su habitación se le pasa el sueño, asi que se da una relajante ducha caliente y cepilla sus dientes antes de ponerse una vieja y ancha camiseta como pijama, ordena lo poco que trajo en su mochila cuando escucha que tocan suavemente a su puerta, no repara en ella porque se está poniendo crema en las piernas, hasta que la persona insiste y entonces dice despreocupadamente que pase, se sorprende cuando escucha la voz de Aioros, girándose para encontrarse a un paso del castaño.

-Olvidaste tu celular en la sala, y sin él no te levantas mañana ¿o sí?- pregunta el griego con una sonrisa gentil.

\- ¿Se me nota?- contesta Shura sonriendo más de la cuenta, odia a los hombres como Aioros, que creen que tendrán a quien sea cuando se les antoje, que creen que con un par de frases idiotas van a conseguir un par de piernas abiertas para la noche que quieran, y esa sonrisa cínica era para él.

\- ¿Que se te nota que eres trabajólico y el celular es tanto una extensión de tu cuerpo así como un reflejo de tu ocupada e importante vida que consiste básicamente en trabajar en una oficina hasta que te pudras? Bueno la verdad es que sí. Buenas noches- el griego se retira lentamente evitando sonreír, y es que desde siempre ha disfrutado irritar a Shura y aun no pierde la esperanza de hacerlo reaccionar.

\- ¿Aioros? Mmm, apenas he cruzado 10 frases con él en toda mi vida, pero es suficiente para saber que tiene un síndrome de superioridad moral insoportable- Shura siempre quiere quedar con la última palabra así que cierra la puerta apenas dando tiempo para que Aioros replique algo.

La cabra apaga la luz y mira el techo un par de minutos hasta que se gira y queda dormida en instantes, sueña con el mar, consigo mismo siendo un adolescente intentando nadar a lo profundo donde todos ya llegaron menos el, aparece Aioros alentándolo con su "estúpida" sonrisa y diciéndole que es muy fácil, luego pasan cosas bastante borrosas hasta que de pronto el escenario consiste en Dita y Ángelo dirigiendo un taller para cangrejos bebé superdotados, hay cangrejos bailando y parece ser algo normal en esa realidad paralela… sin embargo, no recordaría nada al despertar.


End file.
